Two Time Lords and Flower
by RiverSong26
Summary: Story about 10th Doctor and Rose meeting Doctor's old friend...or enemy?


_**A/N: I don't own Doctor who or any of characters in my story.  
**_ _ **Sorry, if there are some grammar or fact mistakes.  
I'm not used to write for Rose, so sometimes it's maybe slightly (or maybe very) off of her character, but I hope you will enjoy it anyway.**_

 _I dedicate this story to_ _ **hythros**_ _. I've written it just for you. I hope you will like it, although it really isn't one off my best stories. ;-) It was sometimes hard to force myself to write this story and I'm sure that you know why… :D  
_ _Thank you for your great ideas and for cheering me up, when I need it._

 **-Two Time Lords and Flower-**

Doctor pressed few buttons, switched leavers and whole TARDIS started to shake. Rose grab railing and laughing watched, how is the Doctor driving his time machine.

Shaking has stopped and Rose asked:  
"Where are we?"  
"Let's figure that out" he smiled at her, walked away from console, heading out of TARDIS, while taking his brown coat.

"Doctor, why are we here?" Rose asked, looking around.

"Hmm... I don't know... TARDIS took us here... Probably for some reason"  
Doctor said, looked around and suddenly walked off, Rose followed him.  
Doctor grab newspapers from bench and looked at date, 6th of february 2007. He showed it to Rose.  
"What are we doing here? What if I meet myself? You remember, what has happend last time, right?"  
"Yes, I do… Be sure that in future you won't go, where we will go today, alright?" Rose nodded. Doctor took his screwdriver and start sonicing around.

"Gotcha!" he said suddenly and followed source of that high energy, really high energy reading, definitley not from Earth… It was in some building, where was party on at the moment.  
"Doctor... Could you, please, tell me what's going on?"  
"There is some source of energy inside"  
"What's wrong with that?" he looked her.  
"Rose... It's generating too big energy, nothing on Earth in this time period can make that high energy..."  
"Oh... Alright... What will we do?"  
"Go to party!" he grin at her and hold out arm for her. Rose smile and grab it.

They came to entrance, Doctor show his physic paper, they walked inside and look around.  
"What now?" Rose asked the Doctor.  
"We have to find source of that energy and its owner, who is probably on this party." he whispered back. It was some campaign party, Harriet Jones ended in her post and Great Britain need new government and prime minister, of course.

They came to bar, ordered drink and Doctor unsuspiciously searcher with his screwdriver for source of that high energy.  
"Rose, come I think I found it." he walked, hiding his sonic, through crowds of people. Rose followed him.

They get out of main room to some empty corridor, Doctor run through it, following his readings. Suddenly someone hit Rose and she felt in unconscious before she could say anything. Doctor didn't notice because he was looking in front of him, trying to find that source.

When he ran down to cellar, he finally turned around and noticed that Rose isn't behind him. "Rose!" he looked around. "Rose! Where are you?"  
The Doctor left the problem with high energy and started running around, trying to find his companion.

Rose has woken up, handcuffed behind her back, on some couch. She looked around. There was that couch, table, one door and chair at table with man sitting on it in room.  
"Hello" he said: "What's your name?"  
Rose tried to get out of handcuffs, unsuccesfull. "Argh..."

"I asked, what is your name? I'm sure you understand me"

"Who is asking?" he was bit surprised.

"You don't know me? I'm sure you do... No? Not a bit? Fine... I'm Harold Saxon... And you?"

"Rose, Rose Tyler. Why- why did you handcuffed me?"

"Because I don't want you to escape"

"Why did you even took me out from there? Are you owner of that source of energy?"

"Well... Kind of... But it was there only to distract the Doctor"

"So you know him..."

"Of course I do... Who do you think I am? Sure... You don't know..." he grinned.

"Let. Me. Go. If you really know him, than you know too, that it's not good idea to do this to me. Why did you kidnap me?"

"Well... I was bored, so I decided to get Doctor's attention and watch him, what will he do with that generator and how long will it took him. But how can I resist kidnapping his companion, that is so much bigger fun."

"This won't end good for you. Let me go, NOW!" Rose shouted at man in probably very expensive suit.

He tapped his chin: "Umm... Give me a minute to think about it... No! I'm not going to let you go! What do you think about me?! Has he even ever told you about me? no? oh... that's sad. I think that one of us, should be upset..." he stand up and walk toward Rose. "...he didn't tell you anything about me to you because he, first: It don't worth to tell about his old friend Master to his companion... or second: you don't worth to him to talk to you about me and all the things before... Question is which one of us should be upset... I'm sure that you think I should, BUT did he tell you about Gallifrey, his childhood, about Academy etc...?"

Rose has been quiet for a while now, so Harold Saxon/Master broke that awkward silence: "anyway, where are you from, Rose?"

"What- umm... Do I have to answer this?" she asked interrupt from her thoughts. He looked at her handcuffs, she get, what did his glance mean. "London" he looked at her strictly. "2006" she added.

"2006? Today is 2007, if I'm right, you have to be carefull not to meet yourself..."

"I know, He said that too... What will you do with me?"

"Well... Right now is the Doctor searching for you, getting trapped behind each corner to my traps... We will wait till he came. Meanwhile I will be watching him and suffering you."

"Wait- what?!" Rose was shocked. Well... It should has been expected but still...

"Which part you don't like?"

"Both of them. I have no idea, who you are, or what do you want, but he still can stop you..."

"I don't think he can... All he can do is maybe to rescue you, if he will be good enough, get out of here... It's maybe enough for you... Than let's have some fun, before he maybe come... oh rhyme... I will be pretty good at writing poems... I will maybe do it, when I will have some free time... Anyway... Now Rose Tyler..." he pull out of pocket some device, point it at Rose and give her electric bolt.

After more than five of them, door suddenly open. Rose was lying on floor, crying in pain. Master stopped and looked at door. There was standing he, pale, panting, in his brown suit and coat.

"Rose..." he gasped and ran towards her.

"Look who has come to rescue this little flower..." Master said.

"Who are you?" Doctor said, grumpy, frowning at him.

"Oh Doctor... Do you remember me? I'm sure you do. Take a deep breath... I'm sure you can smell it..."

"But- but- that's not possible... Who are you? How did you survive?"

"Well... I had to made a human from me... That was terrible..."

"Who are you?"

"I'm sure, that you know me, Doctor. I'm your friend... You can't even remember your old friend? You have bad memory than..."

"But- why from all Time Lords had to be you, who survive..."

"Oi! That was mean!"

"What do you want? Why did you kidnap her? What have you done to her?!"

"Well... I got bored... So I put there that generator, which I think you have found, to get your attention. Than I took your assistent... wait- you call these scums different... Oh!... Companion and suffer her a little bit, while I was watching you, running to my traps... It was really fun. I made some screenshot of your faces, do you want to see them?" Master took some device with screen and start showing Doctor some photos of him, while he was laughing so hard.

"You are insane!"

"Doctor... Can you hear them?"

"Hear who?"

"The drums... ta, ta, ta, ta... ta, ta, ta, ta... Listen!" Master closed his eyes. Doctor used that moment and helped Rose from handcuffs. She felt in his arms. Doctor hold his companion tight, she was exhausted, even unable to walk at the moment.

"Doc...tor..." she whispered.

"Rose... It's alright... I'm here... I've got you..." he stroke her hair and give Master angry look, noticing that he has already open his eyes.

"Doctor... Why didn't you tell about me to your beautiful companion?" he said, watching Doctor.

"Because- because I thought you were dead" answered Doctor, picking up Rose, her hands around his neck.

"Oh Doctor... and what does make dead less important, than alive?" Master asked, but Doctor didn't answer.

"I'm waiting Doctor..."

"What do you want to hear? Tell me Master, what are you doing here on Earth?"

"Well... You sent me here... Don't you remember? You blocked- oh... that hasn't happened yet, right?"

"What hasn't happened yet?!"

"Do you know Martha? Martha Jones, I think she is called..."

"No. Who's that?"

"Nobody, just little scum..." he made evil smile: "...Doctor, did you properly observe that... let's say device, which is source of high energy reading, you get?"

"Umm... No... I- I didn't have time- what is it?"

"That's sad... Well, I don't have much time now..." he looked at his watch: "5 minuts... 4:59... 4:58... Goodbye Doctor... See you later! If you won't die and make paradox, that won't be good..." Master made fake sad face, walked over to window, type something: "Bye Doctor... 4: 27 Enjoy!" with those words helicopter appeared outside window, Master enter inside and flew away.

Doctor watched him, thinking, what was he talking about... Countdown... He ran to door, downstairs to cellar with his dear companion in arms. He carefully lied down Rose and observe source of that high energy. It was generator and wires from it were going to accumulator and red light was flashing on it. Level of energy was too high, whole circuit was overwhelmed, going to explode any minute...

Doctor ran nervously hand through his hair... If Master's countdown was right, than explosion will happen in two minutes. He took his screwdriver and start sonicing generator, he read readings, look at system and sight, it wasn't hard to stop it, but he needed more than two minutes. Than he observed accumulator, it was alright at the moment, but if energy won't stop filling it, it won't be alright... He could unplug wires, but that won't help. Generator would explode. He had to stop process of generating that energy, but he didn't have enough time... He could empty the accumulator and he will get few more hours at least and that would really help... But where can he store that huge energy...

Explosion would destroy whole London, he had now only one and half minutes. He could let some energy get in him. But if he wanted to stop whole explosion, it would kill him on place without chance to regenerate... and if he dies, more time to stop won't help, because there won't be anyone who could stop it, even if he got more than a year...

"Doctor... What's going on?" Rose asked, sitting up, rubbing her head.

"London is going to explode"

"What will we do? How will we stop it?"

"I'm sorry... but I don't know... There is no way... I don't have enough time"

"Can't you get more time?"

"No…Well... Yes... I can but it would kill me and I highly doubt, that anyone except me and the Master knows how to stop it..."

"You mustn't die... Why it would kill you?"

"I'd have to transfer energy from this accumulator, to my body... To have enough time to switch off that generator, I would have to take all of energy in that accumulator, but that is just as high to kill me, nothing left... So more time would be for nothing, if I would be dead."

"And what if you put that energy to someone else than you?"

"To who? Here is nobody else than me and you- no... Absolutley not! No! That would kill you!"

"But than whole London will explode, there is no other way!"

"I won't let you die!"

"And I won't let die you! Make it out somehow to let us both alive or let that energy go to me and you than stop it. You have to stay alive to switch it off than-"

"Rose...Why are you doing this to me... I can't let you die! Wait- there is other way, when no one will die..."

"Great... Let's do it than"

"But it hurts..."

"Doesn't matter... If you will stay after it alive, its great and if London too, than it's perfect!"

"Alright... I could split up that energy, so you will stay alive and me too and I will have than time to switch it off before it blow up whole London..."

"Perfect, do it than... Hurry! You said we don't have time"

Doctor started to doing some things with wires and his screwdriver, than put to Rose temple one wire and two to him. Rose wanted to ask why he has got more, put she was cut off, by bolt of energy.

When it ended, Doctor rush to Rose, who was unconscious, as fast as he could.

"Rose... No!" he observe her, sonic her, listen to her beating heart. He was happy that she is alive. He kissed her forehead and hurry started to work on switching off that thing...

Rose has woken up on bed. Her head hurts. She look around, where she is. She was in her room in TARDIS, lying on bed, cookies on plate and tea in her favorite mug on bedside table. She sat up, rubbing her head. Rose heard knocking on her door.

"Come in" she said.

"Hello" said Doctor, walking over to her with smile: "Are you alright?"

"Hello Doctor. Yes, I am, I think. Well, you should know, you are the Doctor." she said. Doctor sat on her bed.

"Probably one third was too high for human... London is alive and important that you are too." he smiled at her.

"You have to tell me about this Master guy. Who is he?" Rose asked curiously.

"Well... on Gallifrey, when we were children, he was my friend, but now he is mostly my enemy..."

Rose lie down, listening, how is the Doctor talking about Gallifrey, his friend, academy,etc. When the Doctor noticed, that she felt asleep...again. He kissed her on forehead, stroke her cheek and watched her sleeping...

 **-The End-**


End file.
